


Ever After

by ClassicLitLover



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicLitLover/pseuds/ClassicLitLover





	Ever After

life interrupts a fairytale  
with two princes and a ticking clock  
afraid to dance the night away  
and soon enough the music stops 

some giants take stories to slay  
where there is no Ever After  
but a moat of tears and unspoken words  
a slowly crumbling castle  
of love stories never heard.


End file.
